Thande
Professor Thande is the head of Alchemy at Whitehall. Thande's name comes from the username of one of author Christopher G. Nuttall's friends.http://www.chrishanger.net/Published/SIMseries/sim_annotations.html Appearance and Character Thande is described as a tall, lanky man with unkempt hair and a manic grin. He wears a shirt and trousers instead of a robe, and a belt carrying many of his tools. A burn mark lies on his cheek, and his left hand is badly scarred - in fact, it is scarred so badly that it looks almost unusable.Lessons in Etiquette, Chapter 36 Emily Sanderson believes Thande to resemble a mad scientist; she also compares him to David Tennant, the actor who played the Tenth Doctor in the Doctor Who saga.Schooled in Magic, Chapter 13 Thande is very passionate in his field, even if to a fault. He has been known to say "It's really very simple" before launching into a complicated explanation of what precisely he wants his students to do.Lessons in Etiquette, Chapter 27 However, his desire to push his own limits, and encourage his students to do the same, has caused many of them to advance in their studies.Work Experience, Chapter 7 Thande appears to have a sixth sense about alchemical combinations that are destined to go wrong.Work Experience, Chapter 19 To his students, Thande is known as being fun, even if slightly insane.A Study in Slaughter, Chapter 2 His zany nature, it is said, is part of what makes him such a successful alchemist.The School of Hard Knocks, Chapter 29 Although generally calm, Thande has been known to "bawl out" students for touching his experiments.Lessons in Etiquette, Chapter 21 Instead of using a cane or some other form of punishment for his students, he has them prepare various disgusting ingredients.Work Experience, Chapter 34 History Prior to becoming a professor, Thande's tutor had suggested that he be sent to a deserted mountaintop so that he could practice his experiments without endangering anyone's life.Lessons in Etiquette, Chapter 5 However, Thande has since become a well respected and knowledgeable alchemist, inside and outside of Whitehall.Lessons in Etiquette, Chapter 22 For years, Thande has been squabbling with Professor Torquemada, the Head of Healing, over something which happened when they were both students.Schooled in Magic, Chapter 6 What this is has never been explained. At one point in his past, Thande threw "a thousand different potion components" into a cauldron "just to see what would happen," and created a tentacle-like beast that "pronounced itself to be a thinking being" and was placed by the school into the gardens.Schooled in Magic, Chapter 32 In the Series Schooled in Magic Emily must take Thande's class as part of her curriculum, where she learns many rules on alchemical ingredients. Thande tells her that she might master the basics, but will never be a full-fledged alchemist. During her dream, Emily has a vision of Thande being beheaded and tipped upside down. Thande explains the entire dream sequence, and Emily's affects from it, as being the result of sympathetic magic. Lessons in Etiquette Professor Thande is never seen, but given the subject of alchemy is discussed throughout the book, his name comes up many times. A Study in Slaughter Thande appears several times, and is referenced several times, but takes a more passive role to the story. Work Experience Although never seen, Thande is mentioned or recalled several times by other characters. The School of Hard Knocks Similar to the previous book, Thande is never seen, but is recalled. Love's Labor Won Thande is seen by Emily at the dance, having a heated disagreement with Mistress Irene. Emily later hears a traveling trader speak of studying under Professor Thande, but knows it to be a lie. References Category:Characters